The kiss
by Awesome Sauce 1234
Summary: Puck and Sabrina finally get together. Me and a my friend iizaninja are writing this. Wait... did I say this was puckabrina? Oops
1. Truth or Dare?

AN:(Awesome Sauce 1234) ok guys this is my very first fanfic! I hope you like! AN(iizninja): Sorry it took so long on updating this! ( -_-) That would be my fault. I'll be faster at beta -ing. I promise! :D

Puck:

Puck rubbed at his eyes, sleep weighing him down. It was the end of another restless night. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Wanting her. Loving her…

But no did he just say loving her ? Wow this puberty virus was messing him up. Oh well, he'd deal with that later.

He got off of his trampoline and went to do his early morning things before breakfast. He went and found a mud puddle to roll around in. As he heard the old lady call him for breakfast he hopped out of the puddle and rushed to the bathroom realizing he did not want 'Brina- sorry, Grimm -to see him like that.

So, he quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. Then he wrapped himself in a towel and headed out the door. As soon as he walked out something that was in a hurry knocked him over and ended up sitting with one leg on either side of him staring right down at his own eyes. It was 'Brina. Thank the Lord his towel hadn't been unwrapped.

"Well…" he smiled up at her, "this is awkward."

Sabrina blushed a bright red. "Yeah, it kinda is," she replied, quickly getting from off of him. She rushed downstairs for breakfast.

Sabrina:

Sabrina had just heard Granny call for her. Something about going to the store without her if she didn't hurry.

She quickly threw on some clothes and started to race downstairs. As she passed the bathroom she ran in to someone and knocked both of them onto the floor. As she looked down she saw Puck. Fresh from the shower looking up at her in surprise. His shock faded quickly and, in its place, a smirk slid onto his mouth.

"Well… this is awkward."

Sabrina felt her face burning, and she ducked her head. "Yeah, it kinda is..." She stumbled off of him as quickly as she could, refusing to look him directly in the eye, and rushed down the stairs.

When she got there, cheeks still hot, the only thing she found was a note on the counter that said:

Lieblings,

I and the rest of the family have left to go to the store and have left behind you and Puck to watch over the house. We will return in a few hours so you can invite over some friends. Please do not destroy the house while we are gone.

Love,

Granny Relda

"Aww great." Sabrina buried her head in her hand. "Now I'm stuck at home with the Trickster king. Well, I might as well invite some friends over."

Sabrina picked up her phone and called Bella's number and invited her over. Then she called the Glinda the Good Witch's daughter, Zoe, and finally Frau Pffeferkachaus' daughter, Margaret.

While waiting for them to come she went to Puck's room and told him Granny and the others were gone and he could invite some friends over.

Twenty minutes later the girls and some guy named Jonas the betrayer arrived. Bored out of their minds and not knowing what to do Bella suggested a game of Truth or Dare.

Sabrina went first.

"Zoe," she called, snapping the girl out of her daydreaming. Zoe blushed, ducking behind her blonde hair, and ignored the pointed look she got from Margret. She'd been staring at Jonas… again. "Truth or Dare ?" Sabrina asked, an idea forming in her mind.

Zoe smiled confidently, "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Jonas ?"

The girl was obviously caught of guard. She stammered, cheeks reddening, and avoided the raised brow of Jonas and the "Ohhhh" coming from Bella. "Do I have to answer ?" She squeaked.

"Yes," Sabrina grinned.

Zoe crossed her arms. "Fine then," she mumbled, "maybe a little."

Jonas' jaw dropped, brown eyes wide and unblinking as Puck snickered at them.

"Ok, it's my turn" said Zoe with a sly smile and a vengeful look in her eye. "Sabrina, Truth or Dare ?"

Knowing her chances of pulling off a dare from a witch's daughter, Sabrina chose the only "safe" choice. "Truth"

"Do you like Puck?"

Sabrina blinked. She'd been expecting that, of course. It was karma, really, but that didn't stop her from lingering on her answer. "Well… umm…" The thought occurred to her that she could just lie. It wouldn't have been hard and it definitely wasn't her first time doing so, but did she want to lie? Shouldn't she face up to it? But then, Puck was sitting right across from her...

Zoe huffed impatiently, "Do you or do you not ?"

"Well, I guess, yes," Sabrina shrugged. She cleared her throat, and ignoring the reactions of Margret, Bella, Jonas, and Zoe. She refused to look directly at the fairy, but she could feel the evil grin that Puck had on his face.

What had she just done?

Puck:

"My turn, 'Brina… I mean Grimm." He didn't let his fumble ruin his confidence. So, Sabrina was finally ready to admit her undying love for the Trickster King, was she? It was only natural, of course, and he had always known it wouldn't take long for his natural charm to wear onto her. But that didn't stop the fluttering in his stomach that happened when she'd confessed. "Truth or Dare ?"

She sighed, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Dare." He'd figured she wouldn't choose the same option twice.

"Put on this blindfold," he handed her a tattered piece of cloth. Now, his heart was beating so forcefully in his chest that he could hear it pounding in his ears.

"Umm…" It was obvious she wanted to protest, but she broke under the pointed looks from the people around the room. "Okay…"

Puck handed Sabrina a blindfold and Sabrina put it on.

Once Sabrina had put on the blindfold Puck hushed the others, leaned in and kissed her.

His heart leaped, lips tingling as they traced hers. She sucked in a startled breath but she didn't pull away. He took that as a good sign and deepened the kiss just a bit more before pulling back. She sputtered for a moment, blue eyes blinking rapidly.

Sabrina ended up turning a bright red and rushing up to her room leaving the others behind. Puck sent the others home and went to check on Sabrina.

Sabrina:

Sabrina sat in her room more embarrassed than ever when the door to her room opened.

"'Brina, what's up ?"

She growled, refusing to look him in the eye. "What's up ? You just embarrassed me in front of all my friends, that's 'what's up .'"

"How did I do that ?" She could hear the frown in his voice as his steps padded closer.

Sabrina spun on him, her face a mask of rage. Was he crazy ? "How did you do it?" she yelled. "You kissed me in front of my friends!"

His brow furrowed, and he moved to sit beside her. "I thought you said you liked me?" The raw hurt in his voice made her look up, even though he quickly cleared his throat and tried to mask it.

"Well, I do…" She murmured, ducking her head.

He gave her an exasperated look, "So, why are you so mad ?"

"BECAUSE YOU…" She wanted to yell at him, really she did, but he rested his hand on her shoulder and the fight dissolved out of her. "Sorry, you're right. I mean… I don't know why I should be embarrassed."

He tapped a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up. "Well, maybe this will help." Puck leaned in and kissed her again -shorter, sweeter -before pulling back.

It took Sabrina a while to formulate a response. When she did it was a simple: "Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Well then…"

They walked downstairs to the couch and watched a movie. At the end they started kissing again. The very moment their lips touched Sabrina's father walked through the front door and his jaw dropped.

"Umm." She leapt away from the boy, tripping on the side of the couch as her face burned for the umpteenth time that day. "I can explain ?" she stuttered.

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN?" Henry exploded.

A.N. (Awesome Sauce 1234) I hoped you liked it review and tell me if I should do more!

AN: (iiznzija) This is all Awesome Sauce 1234's work, I'm just a fluffer! Review!


	2. Explanations

**A.N. Ok so I know 2 updates in 1 day but I hot 2 Requests to keep going so if you thought this should be a 1-shot TOO BAD!**

(Dramatic voice)

"Previously on THE KISS!"

"I can explain…" Sabrina said

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN!" Henry exploded

"Now on THE KISS!"

Sabrina's POV (Point of view as i now know)

After Henry had angrily yelled at them Veronica holding Basil, Granny Relda, Daphne, Red, Jake, Elvis, Briar, and Mr. Clay all attempted to walk in which made the door get VERY clogged up.

Daphne said "She can explain what?"

Red gave Daphne a sly grin and whispered something into Daphne's ear and Daphne got the same sly grin on her face.

"Is it true?" Daphne exclaimed.

Puck nodded and Sabrina slapped him lightly on the arm

"Well I think you can handle this Puck" Sabrina said with a grin as she ran up the stairs.

Puck POV (YAY POINTS OF VIEW!)

"Hey, Wait, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yelled Puck as he was attacked with questions from all sides. Strangely the only one who was quiet was Henry. After everyone except Henry seemed content and had wandered off to gossip between themselves, Henry grabbed Puck by the collar and dragged him off deep into the forest in Puck's room before sitting Puck down onto a stump.

"Now I want to know EXACTLY what happened."

So Puck told Henry everything from the fall down in the hallway to Henry bursting in.

"Well I still don't like you, but my wife and daughters do so I'll put up with you… for now but if you ever, EVER hurt my daughter I will KILL you. Hear that KILL you."

"Yes, Sir. I understand"

"Good" Henry said as he walked away.

**A.N. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY!**


End file.
